Truth Or Dare
by PrettyPrincessxo
Summary: The day of his dreams ending in a nightmare way ... InuxKag  :    Read and Review  :


The sun was shining. Its rays falling onto the people of Beverly Hills. Kids running around laughing. Summer had finally arrived.

"Answer my question Kagome, it's your turn; Truth or Dare," Inuyasha asked as he and Kagome were walking to the _Beverly Hills Amusement Park_.

"Fine," Kagome responded rolling her eyes at Inuyasha's persistence. "Dare, this is final round so make it good" Inuyasha smirked.

"I got it. Your dare is- to be my date for the day." Kagome's mouth dropped, her cheeks turning pink.

"What? You're joking, right?" I mean; are you sure that's what you want to do? Isn't there anything else?" Inuyasha raised an eye brow and laughed. Ever since they were kids she would begin to talk fast whenever she was nervous. Kagome gave Inuyasha a dirty look before mumbling an agreement, her reaction causing him to smirk once again.

"Let's get's going". She couldn't believe that she actually agreed to do this. He winked and the two continued to walk until they reached the park. "Two tickets for me and my lady," Inuyasha said to the usher outside of the park.

"Egotistical much?" a self conscious Kagome mumbled to Inuyasha as they continued into the park.

"What can I say; I like to show you off." Her cheeks turning pink once Inuyasha shot her a cheeky grin.

They strolled through the park. Inuyasha frowned as Kagome laughed at all his failed attempts at the High Strike. Finally after the fifth try, he hit the bell. The man working at the game gave him a balloon; and just as Inuyasha was passing it to Kagome, it popped. She giggled; stopping when she could sense that his ego being bruised.

"Fine, see if I'm nice again. I'm trying to win **you** a prize but no, go ahead keep laughing." He huffed, which caused her to laugh even more.

"Oh Yash, I'm not laughing at you. I am laughing at all your attempts to be chivalrous. But don't worry, I'll stop." Kagome said to him trying to stop.

"Now I am definitely going to win you something." A frustrated Inuyasha stated, walking into a crowd of people. Kagome rolled her eyes; she couldn't believe the size of his ego.

_~ He didn't have to win me a prize; it was just a friendly date wasn't it? Why is it the more time I spend with him, the more butterflies I get? ~ _

Kagome snapped out of her thoughts and realised that Inuyasha was already gone. As she was searching her mind began to wonder again.

_~ Why is it that every time he looks at me, my heart starts racing? Why am I feeling this way? ~_

"Hit the cans to win the prize." The man behind the counter repeated over and over. Kagome felt an arm on her shoulder and turned around to see Inuyasha behind her. He pulled her toward the booth. She stood and watched as Inuyasha paid and took the ball, effortlessly throwing it. All the cans fell and a smile grew on his face as the man at the booth cried-

"Ding Ding Ding! We have a winner, what a shot, what a shot. Sir what prize would you like?"Inuyasha picked the monkey and handed it Kagome. Her face lit up.

"Thanks for the monkey Yash, it's cute." They walked around and tried to win more games. They finally reached the scariest ride in the park- THE HAUNTED DREAM. While waiting in line, Kagome could hear people talking about the severity of the ride.

"Inuyasha, are you sure you wanna go on this ride?" Kagome said looking to the floor. However before he could respond it was their turn.

"Don't worry, if you're scared you can hold my hand." Inuyasha whispered; before they knew it the ride started. They were slowly being brought to the top of the ride and Kagome could feel her heart beating harder and harder. She had a deep fear of heights and before she knew it the cart was going down the ride faster than she could imagine. It then put them through 4 loopty loops and 6 more steeps.

When the ride was over she realised that Inuyasha had held her hand for the whole time. "Inuyasha, you can let go of my hand." Inuyasha looked down at their hands, then at Kagome. Neither said anything and both blushed as they pulled away. Both silent on the walk back down from the ride.

"So... that was fun." Inuyasha said breaking the silence between the two. Kagome gazed at him seeing him starring back at her. They both looked away.

_~ Why is it so awkward? Why can't I just tell him how I feel? He could never feel the same way, I am extremely nervous, Inuyasha always has girls pouring over him all the time. Why would he like me? ~_

Her thoughts continued until they reached the bottom of the ride. "So would you like to eat something?" I mean I did bring you here and I didn't even offer you anything to eat." he winked as he headed toward the cart to get her some food.

_~ What do I do? Kagome is a great girl, and it is almost evening, after fireworks the date is over. I wonder if she felt at all like I did. On the ride her hair was flying everywhere and she was shoved into my shoulder for the most of it. When I was holding her hand, I thought she would have minded, but instead she squeezed it. Wow, girls are so confusing. ~_

Inuyasha returned with some food for Kagome and she thanked him before eating quickly. Inuyasha was doing the same. They both looked at each other and burst out laughing. "We haven't eaten all day and we get our hands on food and we look like pigs. Oh my gosh, this is so so embarrassing" Kagome said causing Inuyasha to glance at her, she returned his look before they both began to laugh again. They finished their food and checked the time.

"Fireworks begin in 5 minutes if you want to stay and watch them." Inuyasha asked Kagome, his smile full of warmth, sincerity, kindness.

"I would love to."

The two sat down and the firework show began. Each had millions of thoughts running through their heads, both oblivious to each other.

_~How can Inuyasha be so oblivious? I mean I have flirted with him all day and no response. Maybe I should just give up?~_

_~Dang it, I have been avoiding the topic but I am going to tell her. I need to tell her how I feel. It's been 4 years and I have been avoiding this topic for far too long. Longer than I would of thought.~_

"The fireworks are mesmerising, I can't thank you enough for this day Inuyasha." Kagome smiled at him and she could feel the butterflies in her stomach arrive, her heart beating louder.

"It's no problem, and you were a good date you know that?" Kagome blushed at Inuyasha's comment.

On the walk home, Kagome clung to Inuyasha's arm. It meant nothing to either of them, it was something she did since they were young. Inuyasha moved a piece of hair away from her face.

"Kagome, I want to tell you something. It's important." Inuyasha blurted out at end of the street. The two were waiting so that they could continue walking.

Kagome gazed at him, confusion in her eye. "Sure, say it."

"Kagome, I've known you for a long time. Honestly you are probably the only girl who I can be so open and forward with. You are a really great friend to me and when I think about my life and how it is always changing I realise you are the one person that hasn't left my side. I try and think of the future, I mean we do graduate next year so it is something we should be thinking about. I see myself with you. Going to school with you, talking late nights with you, graduating with you- basically I can't imagine life without you. Which is why I am taking such a risk telling you this, but before I tell you I need you to tell me that no matter what happens you won't let anything change."

Kagome looked at him not sure how to respond. "I promise you nothing will change"

"Good, Kagome I have liked you for the longest time, ever since we were in sixth grade. Sounds pathetic right? But, it's the truth. I can't imagine myself with another girl, I won't lie I have dated a couple but in the end it's always you."

Her mouth fell. The light changed and the two continued to walk not a word coming from Kagome's mouth.

_~I blew it, I shouldn't of told her~_

Inuyasha saw a bright light approaching, and before he knew it he was on the floor. He stood up quickly to see Kagome across from him , bleeding rapidly. Inuyasha ran over panic rushing through his body.

"Kagome! Kagome, you got to speak to me, please say something. Say anything." Kagome looked at him and forced herself to blink her eyes. "You'll be okay Kagome, just try not to think about it." Inuyasha mentally kicked himself for saying something so rhetorical.

"Sir, my name is John and I am the paramedic. Can you tell me what happened?" a man in a blue jacket asked to Inuyasha as they sat in the back of the ambulance. Inuyasha could barely hear him over the sirens.

"My friend and I were walking across of the street and all of a sudden a light came toward us. She shoved me back and when that happened, she was hit." Inuyasha ran his hand through his hair. "Is she okay?"

The paramedic looked at Inuyasha, his eyes filled with sympathy.

"Inuyasha," Kagome muttered barely making a sound. He heard her though, and moved closer. Inuyasha grabbed her hand and nodded his head at her. "Inuyasha. I love you. For the longest time anyone would of asked me and I would of said that you were like a brother to me, until a little while ago. I started to realise that you weren't even close to being like a brother, you were more like a boyfriend."

Inuyasha looked at her shocked, he couldn't believe that she was talking this much and the fact that she felt the exact same toward him.

"Inuyasha, you were my first love. When we were little I liked you, but I had convinced myself to move on because it seemed so unrealistic. Those feelings kept reoccurring and that was when I realised I couldn't just stop them, it's love and it isn't a switch which you can turn on and off. I don't even know why I am rambling Inuyasha, but I love you too. I never stopped loving you, meaning you still are my first love. "

Inuyasha squeezed her hand. She had lost so much blood and been through so much pain. Her eyes began to shut.

"Kagome, please stay awake look we are at the hospital." Inuyasha kept repeating trying to make sure that she was okay.

The paramedics rushed her in and told Inuyasha to sit down in the waiting room. He began to pace, billions of thoughts rushing through his head. He couldn't believe it.

_~ Why did it have to be Kagome? She looked as pale as the moon, from all the blood she lost. ~_

Inuyasha's thoughts continued going from one idea to another.

"Sir, she is in the I.C.U., you can go see her now." A nurse said to him which caught his attention.

"Was she okay?"

"Sir, a doctor will be in there to tell you about the whole thing," the nurse replied sweetly.

Inuyasha rushed into the room, and saw Kagome laying in the bed her face pale as snow. He rushed over to her and smiled. He kissed her cheek and she gave him a weak smile. Inuyasha wanted to deny it but he had a bad feeling come over him.

"Inuyasha, I love you so much and I can't even tell you how I feel because you feel the same way. Today was the happiest day I have ever experienced. Today all my dreams came true." Kagome gasped for air, the feeling burning her throat. "I want you to go home and tell my mom and dad. They need to hear from someone they know.. I love you, and Inuyasha you're not only my first love but you are my last. You need to move on, promise me that."

Inuyasha couldn't believe what he was hearing, she was giving up. "Kagome-"

He looked at the heart monitor, the heart rate getting lower by the second, a team of people entered the room but before they approached her, she flat lined.

"Time of death 23:59" Inuyasha couldn't take it anymore, his eyes began to flood with tears and he broke down.


End file.
